Ovesensitized
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Naruto wakes up with a major predicament...Heavy Sasunaru Yaoi.


Disclaimer- I have no claims to Naruto or any of the characters

Inspiration- A heavy case of Insomnia

Warning-Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Smut, whatever you want to call it. Oh and if you're against yaoi, you can still read it if you want.

Naruto woke slowly. Yawning slightly he stretched his body, or tried to. Jerking up harshly, he was quickly supressed back. "What the heck?" He asked himself as his body was pressed back down by the ties that bond him to an extremely soft and silky surface. It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud, that's how soft the surface was. He tried to blink, but realized that he was blindfolded. "Okay, don't panic, you got yourself into this, you can get out." He told himself. His senses were overflowing with smells and sound or in this case a lack thereof. He smelled jasmine and sandalwood, ehich of course was tantalizing for some unknown reason. He thought he had smelt that scent before, but he could have been mistaken. He heard the harsh breathing that was escaping, and other than that, you could have dropped a pin and not heard a single sound in what he assumed was a room. He began to struggle to no avail, which caused friction to erupt along his body in a not unpleasing way.

He thought back on the day's event. Nothing unusal had happened. He woke up a few minutes late, arrived a little bit late at the meeting spot for his squad, but not later than Kakashi, did a few D and C Ranked missions, and then sparred with Sasuke, who seemed a bit sly that day, and had acted like he knew something that Naruto, and was laughing at him for it. Stupid teme, other than that, he had went home and quickly ate ramen, and went and undressed, although he was pretty sure, come to think about it, that he had awoken to a sound that was in his room, but couldn't remeber actually see anything. Man he was burning up. "What had he gotten himself into?" He asked himself. He was really beginning to get a little scared, and not to mention that it felt like he was going to burn through his skin.

His skin was oversensitized, and he felt blood rush to his nether regions. Poor Naruto he could not for the life of him figure out what was wrong with him or going on, he was terriffied of what was happening, and he tried to scream, but his body was not cooperating with his brain, instead it seemed to enjoy the friciton his struggles had caused on his manhood, and so with his body face forward and spread eagled on the oh so soft surface, his hips bucked. Stimulated, he bucked and thrust against the soft surface unconsciously. He had no idea what was going on all that he knew was that if felt good, and it seemed to relieve the pent up pressure in his belly and cock, and that if felt extremely pleasurable. Small sighs and moans escaped delicately colored lips as bony hips pounded into the bed of their own vialiton.

A dark figure watched from a couch that was placed in the room at the blonde dobe, as he bucked against the bed. Extremely turned on by the sight and sounds that came from the bed, the dark figure almost moaned out with Naruto. He was glad he had injected him with a small amount of a drug known as "Spanish Fly". He was beginnig to get extremely hard, watching the blondes actions. Shaking the raven hair that had fallen into his eyes, he unfolded his lean body, gracefully from the couch and silently padded over to the bed.

Naruto unaware of anyone being in the room, felt the pressure coiled in his stomach tighten and he felt himself explode releasing himself all over the silk sheets. He shuddered, enjoying the sensations, and languidly lying back, completely satiated. Unfortunately for him, the figure that towered over him was not.

Naruto felt a slight dip in the surface as the figure leaned over him. "Wh...wh...who are you?" Naruto gasped out, jerking wide awake after feeling the bed move. After experiencing his first release he was a bit shaky. All he got for an answer was a mocking chuckle that quickly filled the room up.

He felt light fingers begin to caress his back, and Naruto who because of the drug injected into him, could feel it, and needless to say, it felt good, real good. The soft but calloused hands, circled everywhere creating light designs on the sunkissed skin of Naruto. Silky tracing his spine, Naruto let out another moan, his body was being stimulated by these soft sweet touches on his skin.

The figure bent over Naruto and started to lick his nape tracing over until he reached the blonde's ear and whispered, "I didn't expect you to be so willing...dobe." and bite the ear he was whispering in hard, and then sucking it, earning a shocked scream out of the kitsune.

"T...Te...Teme?" He asked puzzled, while he asked himself,"Why would Sasuke be doing this to me?"

"The one and only." Was the glibe reply, as Sasuke began to trace down Naruto's back until he reached the tanned smooth cheeks of Naruto's behind.

"Why...are you doing this?"

"You don't like this...?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Yes..I mean No, untie me and release me!" Naruto suddenly shouted, afraid of what Sasuke had in store for him.

"I don't think I can Naruto, you see, all these years of being tempted by your hot little baggage of a body, and I just couldn't take it anymore, and so I planned and plotted, well lets just say, I'm proud of what's going to transpire here, Would you like to know what's going to happen Naruto?"Sasuke asked him sweetly, knowing the blonde wouldn't resist in finding out what was going to be his fate that night.

He wasn't proved wrong,"What...what are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked hesistantly, he didn't like the tone of voice Sasuke used, nor did he like, well in a small, very small way, did he actually like what Sasuke was doing to him.

"Well since you asked, I'm going to fuck you Naruto, hard. I'm going to pound myself so deep in you, you won't know where you end and I begin. I'm going to make you scream my name over and over, and watch as you reach your orgasm over and over, and once that's done, I'm going to fuck you some more. And I won't be gentle." The raven haired boy told Naruto as he began to shift himself out of his silk robe.

Naruto panicked majorly at the raven's little speech, it scared him completely. He started to struggle, never realizing that this was exactly what Sasuke wanted, he enjoyed watching the tan buttocks thrust up in the air, offering themselves to Sasuke on a silver platter. Naruto after realizing that struggling was getting him no where he plopped down and sighed heavily.

"Giving up so soon, well that's very accomadating of you to say the least." Sasuke snickered out. He began to roughly caress Naruto, even as far as to go and reach around him and pinch his pert little nipples scrapping his nails acroos their hardened tips.

Naruto let out a husky moan. He couldn't comprehend what was going to happen to him, he had no experience, but he was enjoying it immensely. He figured that him and Sasuke would still be rivals and enemies, but he was going to take this experience with a grain of salt.

So he moaned, and moaned again. Loving the way that Sasuke was roughly treating him. The way that Sasuke caressed his tongue down Naruto's back, the way he spread his buttocks and did something so wild and forbidden, that Naruto could only gasp and gasp in pleasure.

Sasuke let his tongue trail in between the two luscious globes, until he reached the dobe's entrance, he began to slide his tongue around the entrance, tracing it, and then thrusting in the hole, liking the way Naruto's hips thrust back and the way his back arched up against his restraints, liking the way Naruto moaned out garbled versions of his name.

God how he had waited for this. Years and years. When he was a twelve year old, and had first laid eyes on him, and even while he was away with Orochimaru, he had never stopped dreaming of possessing that sweet little ass, that was enjoying the treatment it was getting.

That accidental taste of Naruto hadn't been enough and it wasn't going to be enough to ease Sasuke's libidio.

Naruto felt himself harden again. He was gasping and panting. He never thought he woudl be in a position like this, especially not with his teme. Wait, did he just think of Sasuke as his teme. It appeared he had. He wasn't aware he had these feelings for Sasuke. But looking back it made a lot of sense to him. The way that Sasuke only acted around him, and treated him, it was almost poetic, in a weirdly unromantic way.

Sasuke reached up and undid the restraints on Naruto's hands and ankles, so that he could face him, after he had had his fun with Naruto's sweet little entrance. He pressed his thin lips down on the ripe luscious red lips of Naruto's mouth. After brusing the outside layer, he let his tongue slide, lightly tracing and nipping at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto had no idea what to do, first the teme was kissing him, again, and now he there was something wet at his bottom lip. He was utterly clueless.

Sasuke realizing the dobe was very innocent, took it upon himself to let his hand gently move itself down Naruto until it reached his nipple which he tweaked hard. Naruto gasped loudly at the new pleasure and sensations, giving Sasuke the oppurtunity to explore the moist sweet cavern known as Naruto's mouth. Going over gums, cheeks, the roof of Naruto's mouth and finally his tongue. Only when the need for air arose did he let up. Letting Naruto recuperate, he attacked his neck. Sucking and biting harshly where his neck and shoulder met. Liking the feel of Naruto purring his name out in a little chant. Naruto found his hands tangled in the Uchiha's hair, arching and giving his neck up for the pleasure.

The raven grunted in pleasure as Naruto's knee slighlty grazed his erection. He sped up what he was doing till he reached Naruto's pink nipples. Biting and sucking on these he felt Naruto coming undone.

"Well...Naruto we haven't even begun and you're already screaming my name. Believe me, I'll give you a better chance to scream and use that mouth of yours." The raven promised.

Not understanding the blonde continued to enjoy his torture. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Naruto's erection. Grabbing hard at the base, he heard Naruto scream loudly. He screamed even louder when Sasuke took him completely in his mouth, arching his hips upward only to be pushed back down so as to not choke Sasuke. In punishment he bit him. Hard. He was controlling this. Not Naruto. Not after he had waited so long for this.

He let his tongue out to massage the underside of Naruto's cock, and then hummed in the back of his throat knowing the vibrations would set Naruto off. He wasn't disappointed when the second time in his life and that night Naruto came, this time in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's head dropped back on the bed in contentment. He hadn't ever felt this way or even this relaxed in his whole life, it was however short lived.

Sasuke yanked off the silk blindfold he had tied around Naruto's head, and jerked his face forward to once again be under the attack of the other's mouth.

"Sas...Sasuke..Kami...that's amazing." Naruto strangled out.

"Glad to know Naruto, you have no idea how fuckable you are right now." The raven slipped out.

Rolling so that Naruto was inbetween his legs he commanded Naruto. "Suck." He said harshly to the dazed blonde, who after hearing that cold and menacing voice did what he was told, letting Sasuke completely fuck his adorable little mouth. He thrust roughly into Naruto's mouth, liking the way Naruto gagged around him, but still otherwise continuing, after he couldn't take it anymore he pulled out of the dobe's mouth and moved them so that now Sasuke was inbetween his legs, which at the moment where being placed on Sasuke's shoulders. Pressing his massive erection at the entrance that he had barely even prepared he thrust in at once collapsing as the warm sleek heat surrounded him. Naruto screamed loudly at the pain, tears forming in his eyes. The only think that kept him from crying out was the look on the raven's face. It was the most human expression besides anger that he had ever seen on the Uchiha's face. After witnessing that, he surprised the Uchiha with his request.

"Move."

Sasuke really wanted to tell him to wait, but he couldn't. He knew the boys insides were probably ripping and sore, but being enveloped in that slippery heat, he couldn't resist, so he moved, almost completely taking his erection out and slamming it back in, moving the bed in the procss. Fortunately for him, he has amazing aim, and had hit Naruto's prostate with one thrust, earning the loudest moan yet.

"Sa...Sa...Sasuke...HARDER!!" Screamed the blonde, as the raven began to really pound in him, thrusting in, out, in, out, in and out, till he felt for the blonde's erection to quickly bring him to his third orgasm before he let go of his.

"Oh...Oh...Oh..Kami...Sasuke...harder...I'M CUMMING!!'' Naruto shouted as he released his seed all over him and Sasuke's hand. After feeling the blonde's walls clamp around him repetitively Sasuke came deep inside of Naruto once again hitting his prostate, earning him yet another husky little moan that was pried from sweetly riped bruised lips.

Sasuke had the prescence of mind to land on the his side instead of collapsing on the drowsy blonde. Facing Naruto he sternly told him. "You will stay here tonight and all nights to come, understand."

"Yes teme, and I love you too." Came the sleepy answer.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I know."

Review if you feel like it, criticize if you want to.

BloodHoarder


End file.
